Tails and Cosmo: Reunited
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Two years after the defeat of the Metarex, Cosmo returns to life, much to the joy of her boyfriend Tails and her close friend Alex the Bathuman. Old feelings return and an old friendship returns as well. Can Alex and Tails help Cosmo fit into Mobian life? Rated T for explicit language in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Mourning

(The first part of this chapter is written from Tails' point of view.)

 _It's been two years…Two years since me, Sonic and the rest saved the universe from those fucking Metarex…Two years since I lost the love of my life…During those two years, I've been depressed to the core…I've just not been myself during those two years, and my friends could notice that…The things that happened two years ago have been haunting me in my sleep ever since…Not a single night have I been able to get good sleep…During the day, I'm haunted by daydreams, while during the night, I'm haunted by nightmares…I really didn't want to kill her, but I had to, because the fate of the universe depended on it…Cosmo, I still miss you…I really do…_

(Point of view ends here.)

Tails was working on a plane in his workshop over in his workshop in Mystic Ruins. He was deep in thoughts as he worked on the plane. On the workshop radio, an emotional ballad was playing.

'My life is just so empty…I don't think I'll ever be able to love again…' Tails thought to himself as he continued to work on the plane.

At the end of the day, Tails went back to his bedroom and fell asleep. He once again had nightmares about Cosmo. The next morning, he woke up and got out of bed. He went downstairs to make his breakfast. He had made some peanut butter sandwiches, and began to eat them. He didn't really care how they tasted, he needed food and made the sandwiches. After eating, he went to his workshop to work on his plane. As he was working, Tails heard a knock on the door. Tails sighed and walked over to the door to open it. Sonic was standing there.

'Hey, buddy. It's been a while since I've last seen you. Is everything okay?' Sonic asked Tails.

'Could've been better, Sonic…Could've been better…' Tails responded.

'Look, I know you still miss Cosmo, but I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted you to live in such despair. She would've wanted you to stay strong. Put the past behind you. It's happened, and you can't do anything about it.' Sonic told Tails.

'I know, and I keep trying to tell myself that, but it's not that easy, Sonic! Cosmo was my one true love, and now she's gone...I really wish I didn't have to kill her, but I had to in order to save the universe…' Tails said sadly.

Sonic nodded. 'I understand, buddy. If you need anything, just give me a call, okay?'

'Alright, I will…' Tails said.

'Okay. Catch you later, Tails!' Sonic said as he ran out the door.

Tails nodded and closed the door, then continued working on the plane.

Meanwhile, in Station Square, a human who has half bat was sitting in his apartment. This was Alex 'The Bathuman' Cleveland. Like Tails, he was depressed because of Cosmo's death.

(This is from Alex's point of view.)

 _It's been two years since the death of my friend Cosmo…Two years we had to kill her because of those fucking Metarex…Her death deeply saddened me…I even considered quitting my job as a Captain in a military squad, but Chris Thorndyke convinced me to continue the job, because he said that's what Cosmo would've wanted…I trusted him on his word, and continued serving the military, albeit in a deep depression…Cosmo, wherever you are, know that I miss you a lot…_

(Point of view ends here.)

Alex was watching soaps on his tv. Alex wore a red bathrobe with a white t-shirt and boxers underneath.

'Gordon, know that no matter how long you'll be gone, I will always love you!' The tv actress said.

'Madeline, my love, I'll always think of you while I'm out at sea! My heart belongs to you only!' Gordon responded. Gordon and Madeline then hugged. Alex dried his eyes and blew his nose. The saloon table was full of soft drinks and snacks. Alex grabbed a bag of Cheese Crunchies and began eating them.

'Ugh…I wish Tails was as lucky to still have Cosmo…' Alex groaned. He looked at his photo of him Cosmo, which was also on the saloon table.

'I'm sure you would've wanted to be here with me, Tails and the rest…' Alex said to the picture. He then continued watching tv.

(Sorry this first chapter was so short. The next chapters will be longer.)


	2. Chapter 2: Cosmo's Return

That night, Tails was asleep in his bed. He didn't have any nightmares, but he still didn't sleep well. Suddenly, he woke up as he felt a hand touching his right arm. He looked to his right and saw Cosmo standing there. Tails' eyes widened when he saw Cosmo.

'C-Cosmo? I-Is that really you?!' Tails said in disbelief.

Cosmo smiled and nodded. 'Yes, it's really me.' She answered.

Tails hugged Cosmo as tears rolled down his cheeks.

'I'm so glad to finally have you back…' Tails said, trying to not to cry.

'It's okay, Tails. I missed you too.' Cosmo replied.

Tails nodded and dried his eyes. 'So, you need a place to sleep? You can sleep in my bed if you want to.' He offered.

'Sure, I'd like that.' Cosmo said as she got into Tails' bed. She fell asleep as soon as she got comfortable. Tails smiled and went downstairs to the living room to sleep on the couch. As he was lying on the couch, he stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

'What if this is all a dream…? Maybe Cosmo isn't really alive…? No, Miles! You're thinking things way too through again! I'll check in the morning, then I can see if I really was dreaming…' Tails thought to himself as he fell asleep. The next morning, Tails woke up.

'Well, let's see…' Tails said to himself. He went up to his bedroom and opened the door. Cosmo was still there, asleep. Tails sighed in relief.

'It wasn't a dream…Thank Chaos…' Tails whispered as he quietly closed the door and went downstairs to make breakfast. As he was making breakfast, Cosmo came downstairs.

'Hey, Tails.' Cosmo said. Tails smiled when Cosmo came into the kitchen.

'Good morning, Cosmo.' Tails replied.

'What are you making?' Cosmo asked.

'Pancakes. Want to try them?' Tails asked.

'Sure.' Cosmo nodded. She sat down at the table and waited for Tails to finish preparing the pancakes. Once they were finished, Tails put down the pancakes on the table. He put some on Cosmo's plate and poured syrup over them. He then sat down and put pancakes on his plate and poured syrup over them too. Tails and Cosmo began eating their pancakes.

'So, how do they taste?' Tails asked Cosmo.

'Great.' Cosmo told him. 'This is a great breakfast.'

'I totally agree.' Tails said. 'Mobians eat pancakes a lot for breakfast, and they're really delicious.' He explained.

Cosmo nodded, very interested in the things Tails said. 'That's good to know.' She said. 'Now that I'm gonna be living on Mobius, it's good to know about what Mobians do and such.'

Tails nodded and the two continued to eat their breakfast. Once that was done, the two started washing the dishes. Cosmo was in thought as she did the dishes with Tails. She was wondering how Tails was doing without her for the past two years.

'Hey, I know this is rather personal, but…How have you been for the past two years?' Cosmo asked Tails. Tails' face turned pale.

'W-Well…To be fair, I've been suffering a lot…During the day, I suffered from daydreams, and at night, I suffered from nightmares…' Tails sighed deeply.

Cosmo was shocked. 'I-I'm sorry…I didn't know that…' She said.

'No, it's okay. What matters is that you're back now, so life goes on.' Tails said. Cosmo nodded and they continued doing the dishes. After that, the phone rang. Tails went to pick it up.

'Hello?' Tails said.

'Hey, Tails. It's me again. Can I come over to chat it up?' Sonic asked.

Tails looked at Cosmo and replied: 'Sure. Bring Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Alex with you too. I've got a surprise for you guys.'

'A surprise? Well, okay. We'll be there soon.' Sonic said as he hung up. Tails put down the phone again.

'Why didn't you mention me?' Cosmo asked Tails.

'Because I've been mourning you for two years, and it would be weird to tell him that you just returned out of nowhere.' Tails told Cosmo. Cosmo nodded. She understood completely. Tails did suffer from major depression because of her death for two years.

After a while, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Alex came into Tails' house.

'You're all here!' Tails said.

'Yeah, we made it. It was kinda hard convincing Alex to come with us, because he's been depressed for two years, just like you.' Sonic explained. 'So, what is it you wanted to show us?' He asked.

'You can come in now!' Tails called into the kitchen. Cosmo then walked into the living room. Everyone gasped in shock.

'Is that Cosmo?!' Sonic said.

Alex rubbed his eyes in disbelief. 'I can't believe it!' He said in shock.

'Yes, it's really her.' Tails said.

'How is this possible?!' Knuckles asked, unable to believe it.

'Well…I'll let Cosmo herself explain it.' Tails said.

Cosmo nodded. 'Well, it went something like this…' She began.

 _Flashback to two years ago…_

Cosmo was standing in a grassy plain called Paradise, which was the Seedrian equivalent of heaven. Cosmo had arrived here not too long after Tails had sacrificed her. Cosmo's family was there, her mother Earthia, her sister Galaxina and even her father Lucas, who turned back to his normal self after being killed as Dark Oak.

'Cosmo, darling! So good to see you!' Earthia said when she saw Cosmo.

'Mother, it's good to see you too!' Cosmo said as she ran over to her mother to hug her. She then looked at her father.

'Hello, father…' Cosmo said, a bit nervous, which is understandable.

'Hello, Cosmo…' Lucas said with a hint of regret in his voice. As they looked at each other, a female Seedrian in a white toga walked over to the family. This was the Seedrian Goddess, the ruler of Paradise.

'Hello, Cosmo. Welcome to Paradise.' The Goddess said.

'Thank you. But my first question is: Why is my father here?' Cosmo asked.

'Yes, why am I here?' Lucas asked as well.

'Well, he's the only one of the Metarex who was good hearted enough to be let into Paradise, and the other Metarex were too cruel and heartless for that. I sent them to Wasteland (The Seedrian equivalent of hell).'

'I see…' Lucas said. He then turned back to Cosmo. 'Cosmo, I'm sorry for placing that signal in your brain.' He told Cosmo.

Cosmo nodded, now feeling more comfortable around her father. 'It's okay, father.' She replied. 'It's kinda sad that I'm here now, because I left behind my boyfriend Tails…' She said, a bit sad.

'Well, Cosmo, it's not that much of a problem, because someone appears to have used Chaos Regeneration on you, and you will now slowly return to life, but this is a process that will take about two years.' The Goddess told Cosmo.

'Okay…But what about the Seedrian race? Won't I be the only one left when I return to life?' Cosmo asked.

'That's not a problem either, Cosmo. Remember, you are the one who will bring the Seedrian race back. When you give birth to a child, the first one will be a pure blood Seedrian, while later children will be a hybrid, and this will go on with every female Seedrian who gives birth to a child. This way, the Seedrian race will never go extinct.' Earthia explained to Cosmo.

Cosmo nodded. 'Guess I'll have to wait two years before I can finally see Tails again…' She said, a bit disappointed at how long the regeneration process would take.

 _End of flashback..._

(Credit for the flashback goes to DarkyLonewolf and their New Bloom fanfic, which is the main inspiraton for this fanfic. Go check out DarkyLonewolf's works as well, because they deserve the publicity.)

'And that's how I ended up back on Mobius.' Cosmo finished. Tails and his friends were amazed at what Cosmo just told them.

'Wow, that's one of the most amazing things I've heard in years.' Amy remarked.

'Well, it's great to have you back, Cosmo.' Cream said.

'Yeah, now that you're back, my life is probably gonna get much brighter.' Alex said. He then handed Tails his address. 'If you and Cosmo ever feel like coming by, my door's always open.' Alex said.

'Thank you, Alex. We'll definitely come by if we can find the time.' Tails said.

'Alright, we'll be going now.' Sonic said.

'Yeah, if I stay away from the Master Emerald for too long, Rouge might nab it.' Knuckles said.

'Well, we'll definitely stop by again soon.' Amy said.

'Yeah, we will.' Cream said.

'Alright, bye, guys.' Alex said. Sonic and the gang then left the house.

'So, what's next?' Cosmo asked Tails.

Tails shrugged. 'I guess I could show you Station Square.' He said.

'Alright.' Cosmo said. Tails grabbed his wallet and keys and he and Cosmo left the workshop. Tails locked the door and he and Cosmo went to the train station.


End file.
